Silent Pilgrimage
Silent Pilgrimage is a Tribunal Temple quest, available to the Nerevarine, during the events of . Background Objectives *Speak with Endryn Llethan. *Go to the Sanctus Shrine in silence. *Activate the Shrine (lifting the vow). *Return to Llethan. Walkthrough Once the Nerevarine has solved the issue of the Disease Carrier for Endryn Llethan, they may obtain a new quest from him. Llethan asks that the Nerevarine undertakes the Silent Pilgrimage from Vivec City to the Sanctus Shrine, located west of Dagon Fel. The Nerevarine can not speak to anyone during the pilgrimage. A Silent Pilgrim The Nerevarine should reach the shrine by journey on foot to the northern island, on which the Shrine can be found. However, the Nerevarine may shorten the journey by using a combination of Almsivi Intervention and Divine Intervention (teleporting and walking between the various locations). There are various other methods to get there: Almsivi and Divine Interventions #Walking along the road leading north from Vivec until the Nerevarine reaches the first junction and cast Divine Intervention (teleports to Pelagiad). #Inside Pelagiad, the Nerevarine may cast Almsivi Intervention to take them to Balmora. #The Nerevarine will then have to walk north to Caldera. Once in Caldera, the Nerevarine may cast Divine Intervention to travel to Buckmoth Legion Fort and then walk to Ald'ruhn. The Nerevarine may also walk through Caldera to the first bend in the road north and cast Almsivi Intervention to appear in Ald'ruhn's Temple. #From Ald'ruhn, the Hero must go north, past Bal Isra, to the Ashlanders Camp of Mila-Nipal and cast Divine Intervention. #The Nerevarine should emerge next to Fort Darius in Gnisis. From there, the Nerevarine must make their way on foot to the Shrine. Alternative methods *Mark & Recall — Before the quest, the Nerevarine must go to the shrine and cast Mark. Then start the quest, and cast Recall. *Shrine of Daring — Donate a Rising Force Potion at the Shrine of Daring in Vivec City to obtain a levitation spell, allowing the Nerevarine to fly to the shrine. *Scrolls of Icarian Flight — Allows the Nerevarine to perform a jump to the island. *Propylon Chambers — Use the various indices to teleport across Vvardenfell to Rotheran, near Dagon Fel, or Valenvaryon, near the Urshilaku Camp. Ending the silence Once the Nerevarine has arrived at Sanctus Shrine Island, west of Dagon Fel and south of Vas, they must activate the shrine, the vow of silence is achieved and ends there. Now, the Hero is able to speak to anyone, and may return to Llethan to complete the quest. Rewards Llethan will reward the Nerevarine with four skill books: *Two volumes of 36 Lessons of Vivec — (Sermon 9 and Sermon 27) *''Silence'' *''The Four Suitors of Benitah'' Journal Trivia *The unique book, Saryoni's Sermons Manuscript, can be found in the shack near the Shrine. **It can be stolen from the Temple (although being caught will see the Nerevarine kicked out of the Temple). **It is the most valuable book in , at 50,000 . *The Nerevarine doesn't have to be a member of the Temple to complete this quest. *If the vow is broken, the Nerevarine won't be able to receive the rewards or reputation boosts. **Speaking with creatures will not break the vow (such as Creeper). **Speaking with guards, while the Nerevarine has a bounty, will not count either (nor will Thieves Guild members whom can remove it). **People who attack the Nerevarine after being interacted with, will also not break the vow. **If, however, the Nerevarine encounters a sleeper, the vow will be broken (as it will by speaking to any other person). *As would happen with anyone else during the vow of silence, speaking to Folms Mirel in order to use the Master Index (added by the official plug-in) to travel will cause this quest to fail. ru:Паломничество в Храм Санктус